The Devil of the Marines
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: At birth Naruto is taken away from his sister while Ohara during it's destruction and trained to be a Marine. What will happen? Read and find out! Naru/Nami...for now may change later?


**Alright the other day I was taking a nap and thinking of a new story when I remembered all the stories I've read about Naruto being the son of Nico Robin. Well, what if, instead of her son, he was her brother? That's what this is about.**

***Two days after the destruction of Ohara***

Vice-Admiral Aokiji was walking through the halls of Marine HQ with a small bundle in his arms. He was dressed in his usual attire of a white suit and a blue collared shirt with an eye cover in his afro. The small bundle in his arms was quietly looking around him in fascination of all the people. He tried reaching out to a few of them but his tiny arms couldn't reach. The Vice-Admiral continued to walk as he ignored the looks of confusion as to why he was carrying a baby.

He had found the baby on Ohara in a burning fire. His conscious, no matter how hardened it had become over the years, couldn't let a baby of all things die because of something the adults of the island did. He knew the parents weren't alive and the only person he knew survived was Nico Robin, the Devil Child. He looked down at the boy in his arms and thought of what would happen to him. He knew that if he told Sengoku of the child's real origins, even if he was a child, he would have him executed simply for the fact that he was born on Ohara. He reached his finger over the baby and let him grab hold, surprised by the baby's strength he pulled his finger back and shook it a little causing the boy to giggle.

He took this time to look at the boy's features. He had bright sun kissed blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He weighed only about fifteen pounds, putting him at about two or three months old. He had whisker like burn marks on his face from small pieces of wood falling on his cheeks before Aokiji had gotten to him. He was brought from his thoughts when the baby started crying causing the man to sigh. He knew the child was hungry again. With a sigh and some maneuvering, he swung the bag that had been hidden behind him to his side and dug out a bottle twice the size a normal baby would drink from and gently put it in front of the baby causing him to stop crying and grab the bottle and begin chugging.

They soon made it to Fleet Admiral Kong's office and Aokiji knocked. A muffled 'Enter' was heard and they entered. The Admiral saw Kong sitting at his desk doing paperwork; the bane of all upper military officials. The office itself was quite plain. The only things in it were the desk, two chairs, a red rug and several Marine wanted posters. Kong finished the paper he was working on and looked up. Before he could even speak a loud burp reverberated around the office prompting the two men to look at the baby, that Kong just noticed, in the arms of Aokiji. The baby himself just stared for a second before he started giggling again.

"…Aokiji, why do you have a bay with you?" Kong asked. He was a fairly tall man standing at about 6'2" and was extremely muscular. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with his many medals on it, cargo pants and a Marine overcoat. He had spiked hair and beard.

"I found him…on Ohara." The Vice-Admiral said with slight hesitancy. Kong's eyes immediately bulged at what he was told and then narrowed.

"Why did you bring it back with you? I ordered everyone on the island to be killed."

"I couldn't leave him there. He's barely a few months old. Besides, he could be a great Marine."

"No he couldn't. He's the legacy of that island. If he ever found out where he came from he would betray us and take down the World Government!" Kong said as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"You can't know that! He hasn't even learned how to talk, yet you want to kill him simply because of what he _may_ do? That's idiotic." Aokiji yelled causing the baby in his arms to start crying. "I'm going to go put him to sleep. He will become a Marine." Aokiji said and was about to leave when he was stopped.

"What's the boy's name?"

"…Naruto."

"Aokiji, if you really intend to allow that…child to become a Marine if he ever abandons us I will hold you responsible." Kong said as he sat in his chair.

"…" Aokiji didn't respond and continued to keep walking.

***Somewhere in West Blue***

Standing in a small raft was a small girl no older than eight with onyx black shoulder length hair wearing a purple dress.

"Where are you Naruto? Where are you little brother?" She cried out.

***Seven years later***

A boy about 4'2" stood holding several buckets filled with bricks as he walked around Marine HQ doing lunges. He wore black cargo pants, a red sleeveless shirt with the Marine logo on the front and black boots. He had sun kissed blond spiky hair that went down to his shoulders and was held in a small pony tail, eyes as blue as the sky, and three whisker like scars on each cheek.

This was Naruto Aokiji, adopted son of Vice-Admiral Kuzan Aokiji.

Naruto had been training since he was only four years old to become a Marine even greater than the man he called father.

The last couple of years had been hell on the blond as it was spent learning the basics of things such as math, reading, writing and geography as well as manners; something Aokiji learned firsthand that Naruto would not be good at as he had a tendency to get into trouble… a lot. Even at the young age of seven he had a 'rap sheet' with Fleet Admiral Kong a mile long with incidents including and not limited to switching the water in all the coffee pots with sea water, painting Kong's office orange in the middle of the night, terrorizing the town with paint bombs/ smoke bombs/ and the occasional pepper bomb, switching the signs of the public bathing areas, and mailing a picture of Kong's wife in her unmentionables to every Marine on the island; the last one was the reason he was doing what he was doing.

"Ahh, stupid lizard man punishing me like this." He mumbled as he took another step.

"Ara ara, Naruto, you wouldn't be cursing Fleet Admiral Kong again, would you?" A lazy voice asked him from behind. Naruto jumped into the air in fright as he thought he was the only one on this part of the island. He dropped the buckets, causing the bricks to fall out, and turned around pointing at the man behind him.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT DAD!" He screamed causing, Aokiji, the man he called dad to start chuckling.

"Well, then you should be more aware of your surroundings kid." He said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Maybe I would have se-se-senseded you if you trained me in stuff instead of stupid math and reading." He pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Well, it seems you're being punished by Kong again. What did you do this time?"

"I only sent a picture of his lady friend in her underwear to everyone in HQ." He mumbled only to be smacked on the back of the head by Aokiji. "What was that for?"

"Naruto, you shouldn't do things like that, especially to women."

"Why? I prank everyone on the iswand."

"Naruto, what you did wasn't a prank and that lady friend was Kong's wife."

"So?" Naruto asked not really understanding what he did wrong.

"(Sigh) Naruto, when a woman gets married to the man she loves, she doesn't like to be seen like that by others. It's taboo for anyone besides her husband to see her like that."

"What's taflo mean?"

"Taboo, Naruto, and it means that it's wrong." A look of understanding came across Naruto's face before he looked down in shame. "It's alright Naruto, I'm sure if you apologize after you finish your punishment Kong will forgive you."

"You mean it?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep, and if you do that and finish your punishment in an hour I have a surprise for you at home. Now get to work." And fast than you could say 'King of the Pirates' Naruto had picked up the bricks and was off to finish his 'punishment'

About forty minutes later a tired and huffing Naruto walked into Kong's office dripping with sweat. The old man was currently working on paperwork while talking to Garp.

"…And after you've captured him send him to Impel Down level 4." Kong finished as he signed a piece of paper and handed it to Garp.

"Hi…old man and Kong." Naruto said as they stopped talking only to be punched on the top of his head causing a huge lump to form. "Owwww, what was that for?"

"That was my 'Fist of Love' you brat, learn to respect your elders." Garp said as he walked out of the room.

"What do you want now you devil?" Kong asked. That was the name he gave Naruto after he had taken his clothes and made snowflakes out of them to brighten up his office when he was five.

"Dad said that what I did was really bad this time and that I should say sorry…so I'm sorry I sended those pictures to everyone." He said with a small bow, causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when do you apologize?"

"Dad just said it was the right thing to do…and he has something at home for me." He said with a bright smile.

"Of course, Aokiji bribed him." He muttered under his breath. "Fine, fine just leave me alone I have a lot of work to do." He said in a shooing manner. He would never admit it but the kid had grown on him, but not much.

"Okay, bye." And he was out the door faster than he could blink.

"…I think those punishments are starting to get to him. I wonder if he's noticed that while Aokiji teaches him things he'll need to know I've been training him physically. Hmmmm, oh well." He said with a shrug as he got back to work.

Naruto opened the door to his house and ran to the kitchen thinking that his 'surprise' was a huge bowl or ramen like it was last time, only to be disappointed to find a bowl of fruit. He was only disappointed for a few seconds however as, though he really loved ramen, fruit was his next favorite food. He reached in, grabbed one, and took a bite. It was sweet and delicious…until he swallowed it and the taste in his mouth was utterly disgusting. It tasted like that spoiled milk he drank the other week because his dad had forgotten to go to the store and buy fresh milk. He started choking on the taste and ran to the sink, turned it on and stuck his head under it and drowned his mouth in water.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" His father asked lazily as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eye, clearly he had just woken up from one of his daily 37 naps.

"Why the hell did you get such bad fruit? It was good as I ate it but it turned all nasty and stuff." He said pointing to the bowl. Aokiji looked to where his son was pointing before his eyes widened and then looked back at his son.

"Naruto, please tell me you didn't eat the fruit that was in that bowl?" He whispered. Naruto, for his part thought he was angry with him and shook his head. "Please, Naruto, tell me; did you eat it?" Naruto looked at his father fearfully before he hesitantly nodded his head. "You've really done it now Naruto."

"W-What do you mean?"

"That was a Devil Fruit Naruto; fruit that has been cursed by the Sea God. Those that eat them gain great powers but, they lose the ability to swim."

"But-but I like swimming, its fun." Naruto said as tears started welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't swim anymore." Aokiji said as he wrapped his son in a hug as the child began to cry. "It's alright Naruto. I'll teach you how to control it." He said as he held his son's shoulders.

"Real…hic…really?" He sobbed.

"Yea, I will." He said as he brushed Naruto's tears away. "Well, there goes that plan." He said causing Naruto to look at him in confusion.

"What's that mean? And what powers do I have?"

"Well, I was going to send you to a friend of mine for a year or so to get basic training done; that's what your surprise was going to be. I guess I'll just have to do that too as I teach you to control your powers. The fruit you ate was the…"

**And super cliffy powers activate. Muahahahahaha!**

**So read and review please. I want to know what you think.**


End file.
